The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia richardii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sumlob 02’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lobelia cultivars with cascading habit, long flowering period, tolerance to high temperatures and high light and blue-colored flowers.
The new Lobelia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2003 of a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia richardii identified as code number Lo 12, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia richardii identified as code number Lo 02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany in October 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Lüdinghausen, Germany since January, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.